Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 08
The Worst Reunion by Chance (偶然にも最悪な再会) is the sixteenth episode of Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School and the eighth episode of Despair Arc, which serves as a prequel to the Hope's Peak Series. The episode was originally broadcasted in Japan on September 1st, 2016, and was simulcast with English subtitles by Funimation the same day. Summary Hope's Peak is plunged into despair after the Student Council's massacre, and Komaeda tests his luck. Gallery :For episode screencaps, see: 'Danganronpa 3 - Despair Arc - Episode 08/Image Gallery'' Plot Mikan is now an Ultimate Despair. She massages Junko's legs as she tells her about Class 77-B. Mikan especially says that Chisa has been great to all of them. As Ryota continues working on his anime, he asks Junko why she is doing a jigsaw puzzle. Junko, who has just finished the puzzle, flips the table and sends the puzzle pieces flying into the air, explaining how she enjoys sending order into chaos. Meanwhile, the class continues to worry as the Reserve Course students continue their rioting. Peko Pekoyama bitingly points out that the school administration wants everyone to call it "a parade", much to Kazuichi Soda and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's skepticism. Chisa comes into the classroom and tells them not to worry about the rioting, and Peko agrees they should leave it to security. Chiaki asks Chisa if Hajime Hinata is involved in the rioting, and Chisa says she doesn't know. As Ryota Mitarai works on his anime, he finds an unusual video file on his computer, and clicks on it. Ryota is horrified to see The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, and realizes it is a real recording, making him violently ill. Mikan comes up behind Ryota, and starts to flirt with him. Junko comes back and kicks Mikan away, which makes her extremely excited. Junko demonstrates to Ryota how she used the techniques she learned from his anime to brainwash Mikan. Ryota tries to run, but Junko threatens to make his classmates participate in the next killing game if he doesn't do what she says. Class 77-B continues to wonder where Mikan is, and why she hasn't shown up to class in a few days. Fuyuhiko says he sent his contacts to her house, but she wasn't there. The door opens, and to everyone's surprise, Nagito walks in. He says he saw Mikan in the western district. The class heads out to look for her, but Nagito stays behind to discuss something with Peko. Chisa comes back to the classroom, and finds that her students are all missing, and decides to head out to look for them. Meanwhile, Juzo Sakakura is fending off the Reserve Course students and is joined by Kyosuke Munakata. They try to get a hold of Chisa, but she isn't picking up her phone. Nagito and Chiaki find a secret passageway under the statue of The Founder, Izuru Kamukura, and they find Junko's hideout. Nagito informs Junko that Mukuro Ikusaba is busy, and it is revealed that he had asked Peko to keep an eye on Mukuro, which led to a duel between them. Nagito pulls a gun on Junko, telling her that his talent is Ultimate Luck and that she cannot be the stepping stone to hope if she were to die by his hand, while Chiaki protests using violence. Izuru Kamukura comes up behind them, causing Nagito to whip around and try to shoot Izuru. To his surprise, the gun jams, and Izuru explains to Nagito that he possesses the same lucky talent that he does. Izuru takes the gun and shoots Nagito, but his student handbook takes the hit instead. As Izuru looms over Chiaki, she recognizes him as Hajime. Ryota escapes in the chaos and runs into Chisa. He informs her on what's happening, and Chisa heads to the entrance of Junko's hideout. Juzo and Kyosuke continue to call Chisa as she laments she may not see Kyosuke again. Cast Major Minor Crew Japanese English (Funimation) German (FilmConfect) Opening & Ending Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc OP (clean) Danganronpa 3 Despair Arc ED (clean) Trivia * Kazutaka Kodaka outlined the scene when Izuru disarms Nagito should be similar to a beautiful, elegant dance.'''Tumblr: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152637311058/zetsubou-hen-profiles-iv-lady-lovely-locks-and Danganronpa 3 Booklet profile translations by @jinjojess] * Kodaka called the scene where Mukuro and Peko fight "cool", and enjoyed it due to being able to evoke a "chic, monotone atmosphere". References Navigation Category:Danganronpa 3 Episodes Category:Maintenance: Anime Article Standardizing Needed Category:Despair Arc Episodes